


Another Return

by Naruthirnith



Series: Thoughts by the Fire [2]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruthirnith/pseuds/Naruthirnith
Summary: The Chevalier de Lorraine has been released from prison after conspiring. All he knows is that without Monsieur he does not feel whole, doesn't feel himself. He just want Monsieur to know that he's sorry.Monsieur did not feel himself without the Chevalier but that doesn't mean the Chevalier will be instantly forgiven for what he did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suspectsim](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Suspectsim).



> Hello!  
> This is the second part of the Thoughts by the Fire series. It's the final part to this collection.  
> This is for my wonderful friend Suspectsim!  
> See end for further notes!  
> Enjoy!

Chevalier

 

When the King had arrived at his cell he had assumed the worst and that he would be treated to a traitor’s death. But then in his position who wouldn’t? First, he was sent to Paris by his cousin, then Fabian Marchal turned up and proceeded to throw him in that awful cell had proceeded to punch him! Honestly it was a miracle he hadn't been more severely injured; his nose could have been broken! But all he had was a particularly nasty looking cut, which could still become worse…it could get infected! And then where would he be? But then he had received the news that the King had decided to release him, which had served as quite a shock. However, the most shocking thing and indeed the worst thing had to be his Mignonette’s reaction. Yes, he had been wrong to plot alongside Beatrice and her friends but he did so under duress! He had wanted to leave the moment he realised that there was a chance he was in over his head…not that Philippe would know this or possibly believe it. Still his reaction hurt. Philippe had threatened him which hurt more than anything. It seemed that ever since the King moved the court to Versailles Philippe was a different person all together. The smell from the swamp lands was bad but the Chevalier supposed this was probably not the reason for Monsieur’s worsening mood. Philippe’s mood had only worsened since his return from the war, the things he must’ve seen, the things he still saw at the deepest of night in his dreams, when he would awaken in tears, all the Chevalier could do was hold him until he calmed. He supposed Philippe must have missed him in this most recent parting, not that one could tell by the way he greeted the Chevalier. He hoped Philippe had missed him anyway… He had missed Philippe more than anything, his thoughts had constantly been on Philippe whilst locked in that cell, chained to the wall like an animal. He hated been away from Philippe it reminded him of when they had first met and had attempted to be discreet about their relationship, when they had to hide from the court, Queen Anne and Louis. It hurt emotionally and physically to be away from Philippe, just like it had then. The thought of what he would say to Philippe if he were released from prison helped him get through the experience. He would apologise, he would promise not to do anything of the sort ever again…

Currently they were sat in their rooms side by side in front of the fire. Philippe was ignoring him which shouldn't have been a surprise. Philippe had more or less ordered him to stay away from him. He decided to chance it, to talk to Philippe, he had not been so nervous to speak to Monsieur since the first time he did all those years ago. He asked Philippe if he remembered the first night they spent together, he nodded and said he did. The Chevalier decided to chance another question. This question meant more, there was not a wrong answer, if Philippe answered one way then they would both be on the same page, if he answered the other way, the Chevalier could tell him once again. The answer was the latter…Philippe did not remember what the Chevalier had said to him the morning they awoke from their first night together, that answer stung more than he could have anticipated, he tried to remember every word Philippe said to him. So, the Chevalier told him. It was at this point that he realised something, Philippe was the only person who loved him, his cousin clearly didn't. If Philippe no longer loved him the wouldn’t know what to do, where to go... Philippe had taken his hand and the Chevalier apologised, he knew this was what Philippe had wanted to hear, he had just wanted an apology... The warmth he felt when Philippe’s skin touch his own it was the most comforting thing he had ever felt. He felt safe once again. He felt loved once again. He felt whole once again.


	2. Monsieur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsieur's thoughts...

Monsieur

 

When his brother had told him he was going to have the Chevalier executed he felt as if he had been ripped in two, he was not whole, not without his sweet, overly frivolous Chevalier. He had sat on the chapel floor weeping for what could have been hours, it was likely to have been hours. Never had he felt so utterly terrified, confused and broken. When he had eventually got back to his rooms, he just sat in front of the fire, not moving, not able to sleep. When the Chevalier had been imprisoned Philippe didn't know how he would ever sleep again, the only way he could feel safe from the dreams was with the comfort of the Chevalier. Without that, the idea of sleep was haunting. He loved the Chevalier more than anything and did not know what he would do without him. He wasn't sure if he could function without the Chevalier’s presence, he doubted he would be able especially if the last few days had been anything to go by. When he had been told the Chevalier had been released and that he was in Philippe’s rooms his first thought was relief, then it was anger. The Chevalier had betrayed him, he did not know why, he did not want to know why, but that was what the Chevalier had done. Betrayed Louis. And betrayed him. 

Now they were sat in front of the fire, Philippe was not angry anymore, the feeling of relief had come back. The Chevalier was quiet. When he did speak, it was to ask Philippe if he remembered their first night together. Philippe did of course remember this, how could he not? The Chevalier then asked if Philippe if he remembered what the Chevalier had said to him the following morning, he did in truth remember this, but he shook his head. He wanted to hear the Chevalier say it to him again. It was not so much for sentiment, it was a promise, it may not have been said to be explicitly promised but they both knew it was, they would be together until death took one away from the other. Philippe was glad that would not be on his brother’s word. The Chevalier chocked out an apology, Philippe had by now taken the Chevalier’s hand. An apology completed Philippe’s forgiveness of the Chevalier. He had not felt so happy to be in the Chevalier's presence since his return from war, after the heartache about what he had seen had stopped and he was once again able to be himself…or whatever version of himself he was at Versailles. Philippe knew he had forgiven the Chevalier just as the Chevalier had forgiven him for the way he had treated him upon his return from war. The comfort he found when he took the Chevalier’s hand had helped remind him just what he would have lost. He would have lost a part of himself. He was now once again whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's my 'Thought's by the Fire' series done! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Naruthirnith

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing some series two stuff soon! I just need to get in the frame of mind for writing... Like the first part of the series I wrote this last year and didn't have the nerve to post it!


End file.
